Dead Man's Party
by Queequg471
Summary: From the Jeffersonian Institution to Seattle Grace....a Grey's Anatomy/Bones crossover. A collaboration of authours, CatherineJosephineMarie007 and Queequeg417.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes (CatherineJosephineMarie007): This is a Grey's Anatomy/Bones crossover. To make it interesting, this story takes place at Seattle Grace Hospital, about the time Mark and Derek started to be friends again. That is to say, McSteamy is still single, and McDreamy and Meredith are still in the dark and twisty place after her almost-death. **

**Bones and Booth are in their usual state of sexual-tension, want-each-other-but-can't-admit-it, Cam and Booth are over, and Angela and Hodgins are off-again, on-again.**

**A/N (Queequeg417): This story was talked about for awhile before it sprung out of the mutual insanity of mine and CJM's minds. You know you're jealous :P.**

**As she has said, it's a Grey's/Bones crossover, but we're contemplating putting House in later so he can make his priceless comments on the Seattle Grace staff. We're shaking up the romantic pairing, but fear not, young grasshoppers. We will put everyone back with their respective people in due time. **

**Disclaimer: So, we pooled our resources, and once we'd subtracted tuition, groceries, and DVD box sets, we couldn't afford to buy Shonda Rhimes, Hart Hanson, or David Shore out of the controlling stocks in their respective programmes. Thus, we do not own House, Grey's Anatomy, or Bones. Big surprise, this sent us into a dark and twisty spiral of depression. That is, until new episodes aired. Please fuel our delusion, and FEED WENDELL!**

**Love, CatherineJosephineMarie007 and Queequeg417**

**SEATTLE, WASHINGTON MARCH 2007**

Derek stepped out of the trailer into the cool March air. The pine trees had only recently lost their snowy caps and the ground was soft with moisture. He slid his green rubber boots on and sat for a while on the porch with Doc. It was so quiet out that you could hear the ferry boats in the distance.

Doc charged immediately forward with an energetic pace Derek couldn't bring himself to match.

_One foot in front of the other. Just keep walking _he told himself. _Never, never close your eyes._

Dizziness overcame him in waves. _Sleep, _his rational brain told him. _You need sleep._ _Sleep is a necessary process. It helps neurons in regenerating, reboots the immune system, everything…_

Derek shook his head wearily and continued on. No sleep. He couldn't sleep. Sleep brought the nightmares, and the nightmares….they brought it all back.

The water, so deep, so cold. Reaching down, down, down….just when he thought his lungs would burst his fingers brushed something.

Up.

She was cold, so cold. And blue.

And not breathing.

Didn't swim.

Didn't fight.

Didn't live.

A sharp bark from Doc nearly bowled Derek over as he fought to chase the images out of his head.

The dog raced up to him, what looked like a stick in his mouth.

"What's that, Doc?" he asked the dog, bending down despite the screaming pain in his knees. Doc sat dutifully, setting the object down. Derek picked it up, only to drop it again in shock. His dog had brought him a right femur.

"What the hell?" he muttered, standing and looking around. Nothing was recently disturbed as far as he could see.

Derek grasped his dog's collar and led him out of the forest.

Meredith was driving up to the trailer as Derek emerged from the forest. She was in the rubber boots that matched his, approaching on the uneven ground, feet squelching.

Her soft smile at seeing him slipped some as she registered the shocked expression on Derek's face. She had barely opened her mouth to ask what was wrong before he held up a hand, and in it, there was a bone.

"Call Callie," was all he said.

_Two Hours Later_

"Derek!" Callie called as she jogged up to Derek and Meredith, her dark hair whipping in the breeze.

"What's wrong? You sounded pretty weirded on the phone. There a bear or something?"

Meredith and Derek shook their heads mutely.

Callie gave a nervous chuckle.

"Then….what?"

Derek dropped the bone into Callie's hand, his face still a mixture of shock and horror.

Callie's hair fell into her face as she bent over to examine the bone. When she looked back up at them, her dark eyes were wide.

"Dude! This is a human femur! Where'd you find it?"

"Doc found it. In the woods."

Callie stuttered. "Well…well did you call the police."

"They're on their way," said Meredith.

Another nervous chuckle. "Then….why do you need me?"

"My idea," said Derek. "I thought you could maybe give us some information, maybe tell us if you see any disease or anything in the bones?"

"I guess…" Callie fell silent briefly, studying the bone. "Was it just this bone?"

Derek shook his head. "Just this one…so far."

Just then, the wail of sirens penetrated the still air as blue police cars swung into dirt path, heading towards the trailer.

Two uniformed officers exited the car and walked up to the group. One of them was tall and lanky, the other short and Hispanic.

"Sir, if you could show us where you found the bone…"

"I didn't find it," Derek protested. "Doc here did." He patted the scruffy fur proudly.

The cop's face dropped.

"Then could you show us where _the dog_ found the bone?"

Derek nodded and led he group back into the forest. It was still wet even though the sun had risen completely, and soon Callie and the two officers were up to their ankles in mud.

They passed the spot where Doc had brought Derek the bone, and headed up and small incline with a thin ravine on one side. Doc went crazy, barking and running in circles around Meredith.

"Doc, hush! Shut up!" Meredith chastised the dog, bending down in an attempt to keep him still. Doc broke away, bolting up and down on the filthy ground. A few yards further down the trail, the ravine widened and Doc rushed down.

"Hey!" Meredith cried, running to the edge. "Come back up here, boy! Doc!" the dog came back at his mistress' call, bringing something else up with him.

"What now?" the taller police officer asked, stepping up beside Meredith. He bent, taking the hard plastic object from the dog's mouth. Meredith and Derek each placed a hand on their dog protectively. "Oh, damn," the officer muttered, handing the object to his partner.

"What?" Callie asked, one brow raised.

"It's an ID card… FBI Special Agent Trisha Finn."

"I guess we'd better call the feds."

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

Temperance Brennan sat on the couch in her office, examining the bones of recently discovered World War One veterans. Bach was playing softly in the background, and there was no disruptive noise coming from the Jeffersonian lab behind her. She had just raised Calvin Simons' mandible to eye level when her peace was interrupted.

"Dr. Brennan," Camille Saroyan said brusquely, striding into her office without knocking. "We've just received a call from an old school friend of mine, Richard Webber. He's the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital in Washington now, and he said there was a situation."

Cam sat down across from her in one of the armchairs and began to recount to Brennan the story of the femur recovered in the woods by Richard Webber's chief of neurosurgery. After she was done, she looked at Brennan expectantly, who simply looked blankly back at her .

"This was in _Seattle_, Washington, Dr. Saroyan. I don't understand why you are telling me this."

Cam looked back at Brennan steadily.

"Because the victim was found with an FBI ID card, someone that you know. An agent - " Cam checked her notes quickly. " - Tricia Finn."

The pathologist watched Brennan's eyes spark with recognition.

"Agent Finn....Booth and I worked with her on the Allison Holmes case in California."

Cam saw sadness briefly across Brennan's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by her usual stony expression. She cleared her throat, turning her eyes to Cam again.

"The Seattle branch of the FBI want me and Booth to take the case?"

"Actually, they want all of us." Cam corrected. "Chief Webber wants to fly all of us out to Seattle to take the case."

"Why would they want you?" Brennan questioned in her usual tactless manner. "You're a pathologist, and from my understanding, the remains consist of bones. You would be of no use for cataloguing the evidence."

Cam ducked her head to hide the wry smile. She had long since gotten used to Brennan's blunt manner, long enough to know that Brennan honestly didn't mean to be rude, just direct.

"Chief Webber's an old friend, Dr. Brennan. He asked I come to supervise all of you."

Brennan's brow furrowed in confusion.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Cam, 'all of you' connotates a large group of people. You, Booth and myself only adds up to three people."

This time, Cam couldn't hide her smile.

"They want all of us, Dr. Brennan. You, me, Booth, Hodgins, Angela, and Mr. Nigel-Murray. "

She stood, handing Brennan the file and turning to leave.

She hadn't got farther than a few steps when Booth strode into Brennan's office, nearly running into Cam.

Booth rocked back quickly. "You're not Bones," he observed.

Cam smirked. "Wow, FBI guy. You really are freakishly perceptive."

She smacked him in the chest lightly. "Pack your bags, FBI guy. We're Seattle bound."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Okay, sorry about the lack of updates, but we had a good excuse! Midterms take a lot of time. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Oh, and we forgot to include Sweets in ch1, so just pretend he was always requested, kay? Thanks 3**

**Queequg417: I totally blame me for this one. My counterpart (lol) had this done like a month ago, but I was so burned out fanfic-wise that I didn't get around to it. *ducks **

**Disclaimer: Still saving for those shares!**

Booth looked around first class at all of his colleagues; Angela, Sweets and Cam were sitting across from him having an animated discussion about some theory or another, he wasn't really paying attention. Hodgins and Mr. Nigel Murray were seated directly behind him and over a row, bent over a copy of 'National Geographic' and laughing their asses off. _Probably the naked tribes' women, _he thought dismissively. Then he looked over at his partner, sitting beside him.

Temperance Brennan could be a real pain in the ass, that was for sure, but her ability to piss him off had diminished severely once he'd begun to understand her. She didn't mean to be rude or disdainful; she just wanted to look at the world in black and white. And after what she'd been through, he couldn't blame her.

She looked up from the term paper she was grading and raised a brow at him.

"Everything okay, Booth?" she asked.

"Are you kidding Bones?" he asked excitedly, powering his seat down and looking up at her happily. "I get to fly first class this time!"

Brennan sighed indulgently at him and returned to her paper, smiling slightly.

"Hey Cam, your friend Webber really knows how to treat DC's finest!" he called behind him.

"Enjoy it while you can Seeley; you'll probably be sleeping in on-call rooms until you catch this killer." Cam replied, leaning forward past Angela to see his reaction.

"Way to bring me down, Saroyan," he groused, turning on his side towards Brennan. Cam laughed and turned back to Sweets and Angela.

"So, what's up with your friend Dr. Webber?" Angela asked. "Don't they have people in Washington State to investigate?"

"Well, yes Angela, they do, but Richard knew that Dr. Brennan was the best, and I informed him that we work as a team. So, he invited us all."

"That was generous of him," Sweets said. "Isn't Seattle Grace the hospital where the trauma was sent during that ferry disaster earlier this year?"

"Yes," Cam replied, sounding vaguely surprised.

"There was an article on the psychological effects on the victims in the American Psychiatric Journal. Fascinating stuff."

"Okay, we'll be landing at Seattle International Airport in approximately 30 minutes, folks," the pilot intoned over the intercom, "Please return your seats to the upright position and fold your tray tables. Thank you for flying with Washington Airlines."

"Ugh, alright, Bones; Time to go solve a murder!" Booth sat up, shoving the airline-provided headphones into his pocket.

"You aren't supposed to take those," Brennan informed him, one of her perfect brows raising.

"Why not? They gave them to me." Booth pouted.

"Alright kids, that's enough." Cam interrupted, fastening her seatbelt. "Richard said he'd send cars for us, so we'll be going straight to Seattle Grace."

The landing was smooth enough, no matter what Angela muttered under her breath as she crushed Sweets' hand. They exited the plane and walked side by side to the luggage carousel and then out into the damp Seattle Air. A man with wide brown eyes approached them.

"Dr. Saroyan?" he asked.

"Yes," Cam replied warily.

The young man breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I'm Dr. George O'Malley, the Chief's Intern. He told me to come and watch for a gorgeous woman with dark hair travelling with a guy with a gun and a gangly Englishman."

"That sounds like Richard," Cam laughed. "This is FBI Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Temperance Brennan, Mr. Nigel Murray, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Dr. Lance Sweets, and Ms. Angela Montenegro."

"Welcome to Seattle." George smiled. "Now, if you'd all come with me, Chief Webber sent cars for you."

Cam picked up her bag and walked off with Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, and Mr. Nigel Murray. Booth and Brennan brought up the rear.

"A 'guy with a gun'? Who does this chief think he is?" Booth asked in an outraged whisper.

"Calm down, Booth; do you want to punch someone out before we even get to see the victim?" Brennan replied in a no- nonsense voice.

"But he couldn't have come up with a better description than that?"

"I doubt this Dr. Webber has the anthropological skills to describe your maxillary bones and strong jaw structure. Next to that, your gun is the next thing to watch for."

Placated for the moment, Booth turned to her, smiling a bit. "Did you just call me cute, Bones?"

"No, not at all," Brennan replied, loading her suitcase into the back of one of the SUVs Seattle Grace had provided for them. "I simply stated that your gun was the second thing people usually see after your socially attractive bone structure."

Watching his partner climb into the car, Booth pushed his bag into the trunk, muttering under his breath. "Of course you didn't."

_Seattle_

The nurses' station was always packed, but Derek Shepherd usually took that as a sign to stay out of their way. After the strike, he had tried to be particularly careful not to piss the nurses off, and as it turned out, most of that largely involved staying out of their way. However, today as Derek noticed a crowd of his peers gathered around the front desk, he couldn't help but amble up to the desk. He tapped the closest person in sight on the shoulder, which happened to be Izzie.

"Stevens…what's going on?"

"Apparently, your big find means this world-famous author is coming to check it out. And I guess she has a partnership going on with the FBI, so she's bringing some people with her."

Derek furrowed his brow in confusion. "We found a body of bones, so they're sending an author and the Washington FBI?"

"Oh, no!" Izzie explained hurriedly. "The author's partner comes with her everywhere. She's also a forensic an…anf…an-something. Bones are kind of her thing."

Derek nodded in assent. "And we're all gathered here because…."

"Because the author's here now."

Derek craned his neck around Izzie and ended up locking eyes with Meredith. She gave him a thin smile and Derek had to look away. The bones had provided them with a distraction this morning, but now the tenseness permeated again.

The tap of heels on the linoleum tore Derek from the anxiety of relationship issues. He looked up to see a group of people being led into the nurse's station by George O'Malley.

Derek took in the group as they stopped at the nurses' station in front of him. In front was a pretty woman with brown hair and blue eyes, her face set in a businesslike expression. Beside her hovered a tall man, who at the moment, Derek observed with amusement, was looking at the men like he wanted to kill the ones who dared look at her.

_They must be the FBI agent and the author_, Derek thought.

Behind them trailed a slim dark-skinned woman who Mark's eyes immediately locked on. She was walking beside another woman in a purple dress, who out of all of them, Derek observed, looked the least "sciencey". Lastly, two men followed the women, one with huge blue eyes and one who, at first glance, looked no older than 12. George brought them up to the gaggle of doctors, and Derek immediately reached out to shake their hands. Mark was next, immediately shifting into flirting mode as he took the businesslike woman's hand.

"How are you? Mark Sloan, Plastics…"

"Where are the bones?" she interrupted.

Mark's face froze. "I'm sorry…"

"The bones. We were called here because somebody found a body, I need to examine it."

Mark shook his head in disbelief, never having been so quickly rebuffed before.

"Well, I don't really know…"

The woman looked incredulous. "Then why did you bother to engage me in conversation?"

Apparently sensing how this was destined to end, the woman's partner cut in and pulled her off to the side.

"Bones…what were the conversational pieces we practiced?"

The woman sighed glumly. "Hello, how are you, that's interesting, what's your specialty, et cetera."

The man nodded. "And what did we say we wouldn't do right off the bat?"

"There was no context regarding baseball or any other such sports in our conversation, Booth, brief as it was."

He sighed. "It's an expression, Bones. What were you not going to do?"

"Demand to see the bones or make them my sole focus."

The man nodded approvingly. "And why again?"

The woman grunted in frustration. "Booth, I am not a child. It is not necessary to go over everything with me. My IQ is actually far higher than..."

"_Why again_?"

"Because it may cause me to make an impression much like the one I just made," she grumbled.

Satisfied, he faced the crowd, drawing her along with him. Derek reached forward to shake his hand, quickly introducing himself. The man returned the shake.

"Seeley Booth, FBI. Just call me Booth." He grinned. "This here's Dr. Temperance Brennan, Dr. Camille Saroyan, Angela Montenegro, Dr. Sweets and Dr. Jack Hodgins."

Derek shook each of their hands, introducing himself to each. Slowly, they went in a circle until everyone was acquainted. Then, with a cough to draw attention, Dr. Brennan stepped forward.

"_May I_ see the bones now?" she asked, looking at her partner for approval. He nodded and she turned back to the crowd.

With a chuckle, Derek nodded and began to lead the way. They lost followers along the way, till in the end it was the team from Washington, Derek, Meredith and Callie filing into the morgue, where the bones lay on a table.

Dr. Brennan went to them immediately, the whole team seeming to spring into action.

"Hodgins, swab for particulates." Dr. Saroyan said, and the blue eyed man immediately took out a swab and went to the body. Dr. Brennan bent over the body and inspected it carefully, looking it over from top to bottom.

"Pelvic bone indicates female. Average height, slim build. She probably did ballet and played tennis recreationally, there's wear on the knees and feet."

Callie's jaw dropped. "You can tell that all from the bones? 'Cause I'm an orthepedic surgeon and all I see is bones…"

"That's because being a surgeon requires little more than knowledge of bone names, structure, and general facts," Dr. Brennan told her dismissively.

Callie looked stung, and Agent Booth immediately gave Dr. Brennan a warning look. Derek smiled as he took in the scene. Oh yeah, this was going to be interesting.


End file.
